


Just like Our Fathers

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Children are hard to deal with.  They never call, they never write, and then they go and fall in love with your bondmate’s kid and that just complicates things.





	1. Chapter 1

_Saavik’s personal log stardate 2354.7_

_Some would no doubt consider it an illogical action to continuing making logs as a Starfleet officer with no ship, and among fellows who are AWOL and in personal exile. Still I have always found comfort in expressing my thoughts in this manner and I believe I will continue to do so. Especially since the events of the last several weeks have been so…draining. Since the fal tor pan Captain Spock has been retrained in the Vulcan ways. Yet he is still…not himself. There is much he does not remember and may never remember. I find it strange that I am at once relieved that he is with us again and yet I am still bereft of the close relationship we once shared. It seems I must adjust to the possibility of a life where I will never get that back._

Finishing her log Saavik got up from the desk only to grab the edge of it for support as a sharp pain flashed through her stomach. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and, though she struggled, she managed to stay upright. Her other hand curled around her stomach and she slowly began breathing through the pain. _You are a Vulcan_ she told herself _there is no pain._ Pain was a concept of the mind, it could be controlled. She was not to show weakness. Weakness meant death; and besides there were others to think about.

When she could move again she went into the bathroom that was connected the bedroom. The person in the tub was turned away from her and so she took the time to watch the water drip down his back. Admiring the way his blond curls clung to the back of his neck.

“Are you sufficiently cleansed?”

David turned to look at her and smiled. “That’s what I love about you, Saavik, you’re so romantic.”

“If my question was too blunt I-”

“Relax it was a joke.”

“Humour…it is a difficult concept,” she said, as she came over and helped him out of the tub. Drying him off and carefully applying antibacterial cream and a fresh dressing to the still healing wound.

“You don’t need to be my nursemaid. I’m a big boy I can do this myself.”

“You received these wounds protecting my life. You nearly died and after I-” she stopped, burying her face in his shoulder.

“Saavik, it’s okay, it’s really okay. I’ve told you I’m not mad about what happened between you and Spock. You told me about the Pon Farr I know you did it to save his life and I‘m not going to be mad at you for making the logical choice.”

“How can you be so forgiving?”

“Because I know it was necessary.”

He kissed her forehead softly, and she pressed herself closer to him. Their minds were open then, the bond humming freely between them.

“I don’t deserve such devotion from you we barely know each other.”

David shrugged. “I guess you were right when you said I was just like my father. I fall quick and hard and I love fiercely.”

He put his arms around her and Saavik thought back to how this had all started.

“Genesis doesn’t work. I can’t believe they’d kill us for it.”

“Admiral, your young friend is mistaken I meant what I said. And now to show that my intentions are sincere I shall kill one of the prisoners.”

One of the Klingons walked slowly behind them and Saavik forced herself to stand tall as she heard the blade click fully open-and then David dove for the knife. He wrestled the Klingon to the ground and she turned around in time to see the knife plunge into his side.

“No!”

The other Klingon held her by the arm and put the communicator up to her mouth.

“Admiral, David is dead.”

Duty done she pushed the communicator down and ran to him.

“Foolish woman.”

In rage she shoved the murderous Klingon away and dropped to David’s side as he lay gasping, his eyes wide with pain. 

“He is my mate it is my right to care for him.”

The Klingon was up in an instant his eyes hard, but his companion put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave them. He won’t survive anyway.”

Everything seemed to blur together then as the planet began another surge of rapid aging. Spock screaming in pain and then with fighting the Klingons when they refused to leave him be. Her pressing her hands to the wound trying to staunch the bleeding; screaming at David not to leave her.

“Saavik.”

She started and looked up into the distraught face of Admiral Kirk.

“You lied,” he said. 

“I exaggerated. He is not dead…yet.”

“Bones,” he choked out, and the doctor dropped to the ground beside her and tried desperately to do something.

One of his hands reached for her wrist to get a better look at the wound and that was how Spock, through Doctor McCoy, had helped her. 

_Focus. Control, Saavikam, you must provide a stable place for his mind to tether to._

She had listened and focused, pressed her bloodied fingers to the meld points, had anchored David, kept him alive until McCoy could treat him properly on the Bird of Prey. Even then she had not truly let go. 

The link had been thin and fragile when they reached Vulcan. David had been rushed to the nearest hospital and she had remained to aid with the re-fusion. By the time David was well enough to have any say in the matter the bond had cemented itself and only the strongest healers could attempt to break it. They obviously were occupied with other matters. 

David pulled back and squeezed her shoulders.

“No more thoughts of that. I’m safe you’re safe and that’s what matters right now.”

They went out onto the balcony, looking out to the figures at the far end of the courtyard. Where Kirk and McCoy were walking with Spock among the garden Amanda had planted.

Saavik sighed as she watched the distance figure of the only man she had come to consider her family.

“I miss him.”

David pressed two fingers to hers gently. 

“You’ve told me how much he meant to you. How nice it was to have someone who really understands you. I’m sorry you can’t have that with him right now.”

“I was without him before when I was very young. I will learn to do that again if I must. I should not be selfish in any case. Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy are the ones bereft of their mate even though he lives.”

“He’ll be all right we just have to have faith that things will work out as they should.”

***

The weeks went by and life continued to unfold as it always did.

Spock’s retraining continued. David and Admiral Kirk took walks together on what became a semi-average basis and David seemed very happy to be building a relationship with the man. 

For Saavik the pain stayed and her uniform jacket grew tighter. 

She told no one though, especially David. She loved him and he seemed so content, and everyone else around her was busy so she rationalized her problem away. There never seemed to be a proper time to ruin everything.

Eventually she and David went back to Earth. It was decided that she would not stand trial with the others as she had not taken part in the actions of Kirk and his crew. 

It was at that time that she approached Spock, reached out one last time to find that connection that had once burned so brightly. Hoping for a moment, just a moment, that she could even let him know of the future they had, however awkward it might be, but his tone remained distant and his eyes closed off.

“Good day, Captain Spock.”

“Live long and prosper, Lieutenant.”

If he no longer wished contact with her she would respect that.


	2. Chapter 2

The news spread quickly of the Enterprise’s crew latest exploit, saving the Earth by playing Noah’s ark with a pair of Humpback whales. David was less interested in global affairs as he was with personal matters though. Now that the storms caused by the probe had passed he was trying to get his struggling mate to Starfleet Medical.

“Saavik, please you have to see a doctor this isn’t normal! You need help!”

She struggled as he got her into the waiting room her mind filled with memories of cold hands, cold eyes, taking endless notes for their own pleasure. No regard for her suffering, only increasing their efforts if she broke down.

“No! I will not let them touch me!”

Pain ripped through her stomach and she cried out and collapsed to the floor.

“Saavik!”

“Breathe deeply with me.” 

Those words, delivered in a soft voice, pierced through the haze and cleared Saavik’s thoughts enough to focus. She turned her head as a woman in medical scrubs knelt down next to her.

“In and out slowly.”

Saavik did as she asked and slowly the pain and panic faded.

“Good. Now you do clearly need to be looked at, would you accept a female performing the exam?”

“Excuse me?” Saavik asked, stunned that she had managed to deduce anything like that so quickly. 

“You are a Starfleet officer and so you must have had physicals before. Do you prefer a female doctor?”

“Yes.”

“All right then.”

She held out her hand and slowly helped Saavik up. Her touch was warm, as were her bright blue eyes, and Saavik instantly felt safe with her.

“Would you like him to stay with you?”

“No, I-I will manage.” 

“Okay then,” she turned to David, “…umm?” 

“David.” he supplied.

“David, why don’t you go get something from the coffee shop across the street and check back in half an hour.”

David looked confused. “I thought the cafeteria was still open?”

She rolled her eyes. “I work here trust me you don’t want anything from the cafeteria, go across the street. They have food that hasn’t been through the processors five different times.”

He nodded and turned to Saavik.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” he asked.

Saavik shook her head. “I’ll be all right.”

“Okay.”

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance then left.

“Can you walk?”

“Yes,” Saavik answered and straightened up properly, smoothing down her uniform to look more professional.

The doctor accepted that and got her into an exam room.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Lieutenant Saavik.”

“Nice to meet you, Saavik, I’m Doctor McCoy.”

The name was obviously familiar and Saavik wondered if she was related to Doctor McCoy from the Enterprise, but it would presumptuous to ask and so she didn’t. She simply lay back on the bio-bed as Doctor McCoy took her readings. 

“May I touch you?”

“Yes.”

Doctor McCoy lifted her shirt up and placed her hands on the left side of her body.

“If you wish me to stop at any time please say so.”

“I will.”

Fingers began pressing along Saavik’s abdomen from the left to right slowly. She stopped when she hit a sensitive spot and Saavik grimaced in pain.

“Is it worse if I move lower?”

“Yes.”

She pressed over the area a few more times before removing her hands and checking the read outs again.

“Saavik, are you aware you’re pregnant?”

She sat up to look at Doctor McCoy properly.

“I do know that.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Have you received any prenatal care?”

“No.”

“Okay then assuming you wish to continue the pregnancy I’ll need to start you on iron supplements and several immune suppressants. If you’d be comfortable having me as your physician for this I’d like to set up an appointment schedule as you will need to be monitored quite closely.”

“Why is all that necessary?” 

“Your little passenger has iron based blood. It’s the reason you’re experiencing so much pain.”

“Red blood?”

“Yes.”

Saavik’s mind reeled; everything she had been so certain about was now up ended. While Spock was half-human the odds were too high for her baby to have-to be…

The warm hand on her shoulder was back.

“Just breath it’s all right.”

“All...All this time I was so sure that-that it was…wasn’t his.”

Just then there was a knock at the door.

“May I come in?” David called through it.

Doctor McCoy looked at Saavik and she nodded affirmatively. She hit the remote for the door and allowed him access.

“Hey, how’s everything going?”

Saavik looked at her mate and wanted to cry with joy. Everything was right again.

“Oh, David.”

He rushed to her side.

“What? What is it?”

“We’re going to have a baby.”

David stood there for a moment in shock and then grinned broadly and hugged Saavik hard.

“That-that’s wonderful.”

Doctor McCoy smiled.

“I can see you two have a lot to talk about.”

She gave them her contact information, the needed prescriptions, and left.

***

Joanna rushed into the restaurant and found her date drumming his fingers on a table near the far window.

“Sorry I’m late, Dad, my last appointment ran long.”

“Save the excuses I’ve used them all too. Just sit down and tell me how you are.” 

Joanna removed her jacket and took the chair opposite him.

“And eat the breadsticks. I had to order extra so the waiter wouldn’t kick me out for taking up a table.”

“Thanks and I’m good, busy, but good.”

“I hear Starfleet is planning on sending new medical teams out with the Excelsior…once they’ve fixed up the plumbing of course,” McCoy said with a smirk. 

“And I will not be on any of them. I’m not going up there, Dad, I like my feet stuck to the ground with real gravity thank you very much.”

“I always knew you were a smart girl.”

She blushed and changed the subject.

“Speaking of ships, do I want to know all the details you and the crew got up to in that time traveling Bird of Prey?”

McCoy snorted. “The only things you need to know are that the past is full of medievalism and horrible music. Now to make it worse Jim wants to celebrate our reckless adventure by going camping.”

“It’ll be good for you, Dad.”

“Joanna, you know I hate the outdoors when it doesn’t involve judging cooking contests, or re-enacting historical events.”

“Now aren’t you the one telling me it’s good to try new things?”

“I never say that,” McCoy answered, and finished his drink.

Joanna smiled. 

“Of course not, I still think it’s a good idea though.”

“Yeah good for my blood pressure to keep those two from cracking their skulls open on rocks or sticking their hands in Poison Ivy.”

Their food arrived then and McCoy picked at his for a while before getting up the courage to ask his next question.

“Joanna, I know this really shouldn’t matter, but are-are you okay with me being with them?”

She chuckled. “Daddy, I’m a big girl I can handle the fact that you date people. I’ll always love you and mom, but you both are allowed to have relationships with other people regardless of what I think, and I like that we can talk about this stuff like adults.”

“Well-well great then!”

That fear quelled McCoy turned the conversation to her love life.

“So, anyone new in your life?” 

Joanna sighed. “Subtle as ever aren’t you?”

“Sorry, Jo, I just want you to be happy.”

“I know you’re happy with Jim and Spock and want me to find all that too, but right now my career makes me happy.”

McCoy held up his hands and admitted defeat.

“Okay, Sweetheart, as long as you’re happy with that then I’m happy.”


End file.
